


Measure of a father's love

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Henry Fisher should know at his age not to ask a question if you don't want the answer.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Measure of a father's love

Henry Fisher poured himself another sherry feeling quite please with himself. The Mackenzie Magic Show had been a success and he had recouped his losses.

Mr. Butler entered the study murmuring that dinner would be served in 10 minutes. Henry noted that not for the first time he had seen something flash over the butler’s face for just a split second. Maybe it was the triumph of the scheme, maybe it was the multiple drinks he’d had, regardless, he decided to uncover what was going on in Mr. Butler’s mind.

“Mr. Butler, would you like to join me in a drink?” He said with a layer of false joviality.

“Thank you, no, sir. I appreciate the offer.” 

As always, Mr. Butler was a consummate professional.

“I get the feeling you have something you want to say, Mr. Butler?” 

For a moment, there was silence. Then Mr. Butler’s eyes met Henry’s. 

“May I speak frankly, my Lord?”

“Certainly.”

“I have had the honor of getting to know Miss Fisher quite well. I have seen her happy enough to float and distraught enough to want to die. I’ve seen her sick, triumphant, discouraged, amused, and I have never once seen her treat a human being maliciously or cruelly. With all the violence, trauma, and loss she has gone through in her life, no one would have blinked if she had become a cold, numb, and distance woman but she didn’t, she truly cares about people and actively fights for others who have been victimized in their lives and works to bring them justice. There’s not a man alive that wouldn’t be proud to have a daughter like Miss Phryne and thank the heavens that she is the type of person she is. And not to sound too bold, I include myself in that group. 

She almost died today in front of many people who love her very much. It makes one take stock of our blessings.”

Henry’s face went gray. There wasn’t one word that the manservant had said that could be construed as insulting or insolent yet the statement’s aim was true and hit him straight in the gut. He had been a rotten father before becoming a peer and he was no better now. He had learned nothing from losing Janey and had risked his remaining child’s life for a scheme.

“That is all, Mr. Butler.” He whispered as he took another deep drink of his daughter’s best sherry.

Stepping beyond the door and closing it, Tobias Butler saw that Phryne was standing right outside the door, unshed tears in her eyes. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, “And there’s not a woman in the world that wouldn’t be proud to have you as a father and I include myself in that group.”

He gave her arm a squeeze, then returned to the persona of domestic professional.  
“Will that be all, Miss? I need to get dinner out.”

“Thank you, Mr. B.”

Phryne centered herself to go deal with the Baron with the new, calm assurance. Through the years, she had made herself strong but since creating a family of choice she found herself strengthened by something she’d never felt before – a father’s unwavering love and support.


End file.
